


Fate/Morph

by MintsFreakshow



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintsFreakshow/pseuds/MintsFreakshow
Summary: A young woman only known by ‘K’ is instructed to join in the newest instance of the Holy Grail War. Accompanied by a Saber Servant, and a rather irksome hired gun.[Power Rangers Fate AU. Probably a dumb as hell idea but here we go.]





	1. The Devil's On Your Side

The young woman moved through the halls of the Clock Tower before making it to the office she had been called to. It was odd for the more research focused mage to be called upon, as many found her ‘abrasive’, not that friendliness should be important in this field. Such was the way of K. It took a moment for her to swallow her slight nerves, her work should speak for itself but still to be called upon by this man of all people. K opened the door carefully, looking in. “Ah, yes, you called for me, Lord Dra-”

“Stop, just Tommy is fine, Professor Olliver if you have to be formal. I really don’t much care for my title.” The man behind the desk spoke, waving her in as he did so. K found it rather disrespectful to the system here, but the previous holder of the title was, well, an asshole so it wasn’t surprising. The girl started to approach, noticing there was someone else in the room, laying on a couch by the wall, this young man in an ill-fitting suit was playing with a small pocket knife, almost far too casual and lax about it.

“Hrm,” She returned her focus to the professor. “Now may I ask what you called on me for, Professor Olliver?”

“Well K, you show more than enough promise to be able to handle this work I’m sure, at least for the important. Now then…Ziggy! Pay attention to this, this is the actually important information.” The young man sits up. “K, I’m sure you’ve done research into something called the Holy Grail War, in fact I know you have despite it having nothing to do with any of your projects.”

“So that’s what bookworms consider cutting loose, huh?” As soon as this Ziggy spoke, K was glaring at him with a rage of a thousand suns, before acknowledging Professor Olliver’s words. 

“Anyway,” The professor continued, “One of these such events is already on the horizon, and we have reason to believe that enemies of the Clock Tower are likely to be involved. At least one Servant has already been summoned,” He opens a folder and spins it to face K, “This man is Kiya Watanabe, a member of a prominent mage family turned underworld crime lord by the codename of Lothor, a few select men within his organization are feeding us info and he’s been spotted with Command Seals on his arm.”

“What does this have to do with me exactly?... Or him?” There was a notable vitriol in K’s voice as she spoke, Ziggy making an expression of mock offense.

“Simply put K, you’re going to be joining the War.” The look of confusion on her face must have been rather noticeable, as the professor had to force himself not chuckle before speaking again. “Alright, I’ll put it simply. You are quite proficient in rituals, and you are capable of channeling mana in greater capacities than most. You also lack the ambition to make you a problem for any of us higher ups. Tell me, K, what’s the thing you want the most in the world?”

“To know who my parents are, or were, mostly likely.” She admitted, her lack of early memory was well known enough that she felt no embarrassment in admitting that. “Is that important?”

“It is, considering the fact that the Grail grants the victors of the war, Master and Servant, anything they wish. And what you want, no one else would view that as a problem, at least as far as anyone’s being public about. As for Ziggy…” He’s then silenced by the young man beginning a showy intro. 

“Ziggy Grover! Former con man, and now hunting bounties for the Mage’s Association!” The man does an over-the-top bow, then turns his head up with a wild grin. “I promise not to up and end you on just minor suspicions though, don’t worry.”

There was silence from K for a good few seconds before looking back to Tommy “So he’s a hired gun then?”

“Effectively,” The professor not acknowledging Ziggy’s quick ‘Hey!’ in protest to the term, “We’re sending him with you to tackle any of our enemies that happen to be attempting to use the Grail to depower us. Lothor is on his list as well, for his own misuse of magecraft.”

K was just trying to process every detail of it all, and the chance to have her early memories returned to her was more than a little tempting but she didn’t much care for the detail of being there to facilitate assassinations. Though the idea of having someone more focused for combat, official or freelance that didn’t really matter. It might make it all the more easy to get her wish.

“I would need a catalyst for the summoning and…” The professor slid a small medal across the table to her, it looked like something military and relatively modern. K picked it up gently, examining it.

“That will be your catalyst, now let me warn you K, summoning Servants reaches through timelines, someone who was only of minor note in our timeline can be a powerful and possibly dangerous warrior from another. And if my work and divining is correct, this medal has that sort of energy attached to it.”

With a nod, K flips the medal in her hand a couple times, as much as it was obvious to her she didn’t have much choice the young woman decided to put the proper effort as though she had chosen it. “I shall prepare for the ritual then.”

Far from the Clock Tower, beneath an overpass on the edge of a river, an already bloody man is forced to his knees, arms bound tight. He starts to beg and plead to the man he’s placed in front of. “Please Lothor, I swear it wasn’t me, I have kids I wouldn’t risk that!”

This gets the man a smack from the enforcer holding him in place, to which the one called Lothor says “Come now, Vexacus, let the man speak. Won’t do him any good, but we’re fair men here. Well I am anyway… Some of the time..”

He sort of trailed off, but then adjusted his demon-themed mask, it didn’t hide his identity really, but he felt it helped add some extra intimidation and returned to the business at hand. “It’s interesting you claim that you didn’t do it, because, well, who else could have? You were in charge, who else could have ratted me out to the Mage’s Association?”

“Please! I don’t even know what that is!” The crime lord grinned at that response, making a ‘tsk’ noise as the soon-to-be-out-of-employ criminal grovelled more. “I didn’t betray you! Please, I'm begging you to believe me!”

The tension could be felt in the air as Lothor drew his gun from within his jacket, more begging, more pleading. Louder as though there was anyone around to hear or help, anyone that wanted to anyway. Lothor placed the barrel against the man’s hand, that crying was beginning to grate on the crime lords nerves, blubbering and begging still was this man. It was getting pathetic in Lothors eyes. So he pulled the trigger, the shot rang out, silencing the low level criminals pleas permanently. For a while that silence was unbroken, until Lothor turned his gaze to enforcer. “That’s just cold, Vex.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Letting another guy take the fall for your treachery and even letting it get this far, ballsy but come on man, I liked Todd. Was really hoping you’d break.” He took aim at Vexacus, who tried to formulate an excuse, but instead chose to try and reach for his own gun when something materialized behind him reaching out with both hands, to crush the enforcers neck. “Alright fine, just take all the fun out of my day, Rider.”

“I can’t risk you getting killed just because you like a bit of theatrics,” The Rider Servant spoke, standing over the recently deceased enforcer. He was wearing a mostly black outfit with navy highlights to it, the colours worked well and that was the part Lothor appreciated. The fact it was some kind of training or combat gear, made it way too obvious something was up with him. Rider continued “I might not like you at all, but I need you alive so I can get my wish.”

“Alright, alright… Well guess it’s time to get movin’, this’ll be hard enough for the cops to make sense of so probably don’t need to do anything to throw them off the trail.” Lothor didn’t even pretend to hold back his laughter, much to Riders obvious disgust. It was how normal it was that made it so bothersome to the Servant, not maniacal or anything like that, it was the kind of laugh someone made at an alright joke. And it was directed at corpses.

Soon enough Lothor turned and started walking towards the car he arrived in, now that there was nothing more left to do here, he was beginning to get bored. “Come along Rider, you’re driving me, I got blood on my suit and need to change before our flight tonight. And you need something less suspicious to wear, and guess what? I’m feeling generous. You seem like an Armani kind of guy to me.”

Rider just sighed and followed along with Lothor, reaching the vehicle, a luxury sports car that was far too ostentatious for Rider’s taste but he took his spot behind the wheel without arguing. As Lothor got in, he slipped the mask off and held it, looking it over. The Master said, looking at his trademark equipment “I suppose any officers we come upon might be a little wary of the mask.”

“The blood and guns will be the bigger issue, pretty certain.”

“Rider, you’d be surprised.” Lothor slicked back his hair, it all neatly pulling back somehow, making the Servant wonder if the criminal was actually using magic to do it. Soon he gestured from the passenger seat and Rider starting driving, tires screeching along the rough old side road as they soon tore off toward the city proper.

Back at the Clock Tower, K was painstakingly working on the summoning circle, making sure every detail of it was exact, matching with the diagrams and references she had acquired. Though her concentration of the circle was difficult, K shot a glare at Ziggy sitting in the corner, mouth half-full of jerky, he tilts his head for a second. “I’m, uh, eating too loud aren’t I?”

“Yes.” The woman wanted to outright growl at his response, him speaking with his mouth full was even more grating to her than the obnoxious chewing. K’s ever worsening glare made Ziggy swallow hard, and store the rest for later. She goes back to her work, while uttering “Why are you even here, bounty hunter?”

“Considering that from what I’ve heard you need to invoke an ancestor for this, and your information on yours is lacking to say the least, so you’ll have to leave out the name. I thought it best I was here so I could get you help when things go south, unless you want to starve to death ‘cause you paralyzed yourself.”

“I’m aware of my lackings, the fact of the matter is: I will attempt to go without it, if it fails to work then I was never meant to join the Holy Grail War. However, the Grail has summoned Heroic Spirits even without proper conditions, if the records are to be believed.” K finishes with the summoning circle, she places the medal in the center and takes her spot to begin.

Hand outstretched, her magical circuits alight as she channeled the mana, it was a short ritual but some records indicated it could be taxing. K had made many preparations in the meer hour since her meeting in case she failed.

Then, the summoning circle began to glow.

  
  
  
  


_ Let silver and steel be the essence. _

_ Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation _

_ Let my great Master be the ancestor _

_ Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall _

_ Let the four cardinal gates close. _

_ Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. _

_ I hereby declare. _

_ Your body shall serve under me. _

_ My fate shall be your sword. _

_ Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail _

_ If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer! _

_ An oath shall be sworn here! _

_ I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. _

_ I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! _

_ From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, _

_ Come forth from the ring of restraints, _

_ Protector of the Holy Balance! _

  


There was a burst of energy that nearly knocked K off of her feet, and did so to her companion, and the room flooded with light blinding her from seeing the Command Seals appear on her hand, it felt like the whole world was about to explode around K before it finally settled. After the light died down, a man in a black and red leather jacket stood in the middle of the circle, looking around and his eyes said he wasn’t particularly impressed.

He walked toward K, the young woman meeting his gaze with her standard somewhat indignant expression. The man grins. “Could have summoned me somewhere a little nicer, don’t you think? Ah well, introductions it is then. Scott Truman, Ranger Operator Series Red.” As he spoke, he summoned a sword with a pattern like a street along the blade into his hand, moving to rest it on his shoulder. “Servant Class: Saber.”

“Now the big question: _ you’re _ supposed to be my Master?”

“Yes, obviously.” K was doing her best to stare him down at this point, Saber’s eyes narrowed at this, the silence that followed was heavy and almost oppressive. Something steadily building between the two stubborn forces, until…

“Hi there, I’m Ziggy!”


	2. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, some of the servants might be pretty obvious (hell probably all of em) but like Im still not giving tagging their names until they're revealed in story

“You idiot” Rita muttered, looking over the distorted form of her brother as he lay in the bed, life support machines whirring. He actually managed to do this much damage to himself, it was almost hard to believe. His was skeletal, skin looked like it was rotting in places and barely alive, Rita had a hard time looking at him, gagged when she first saw him. He’s in a coma what does he care. “Not much I can do for you…”

“You could use your wish.” The recently summoned Lancer Servant manifested behind her, Rita rolled her eyes. Having missed the window for a Saber Servant by only an hour was grating enough, but this teenager she got instead was goody two-shoes incarnate.

“I have bigger plans, I won’t be wasting it on him. Rito chose to do his experiments on himself, he can face the consequences.” There was a snicker from Lancer in response, Rita turned to look at him.

“I apologize, it is rather silly to me that your names are Rita and Rito, what unoriginal parents you must ha- “ Rita put her hand over his mouth.

“You’re giving me a headache.”  
—

Meanwhile, K, Saber and the tag-along they had to bring sat waiting in the airport bar for their flight. Ziggy had been insistent about that, though considering how he hadn’t touched his drink the hour they had been K was starting to wonder on his motives “You wanted us to come in here, Mr.Grover, I rather we weren’t here at all so you shouldn’t be wasting our time.”

“Look I just don’t want to be on full display with a Servant,” He was speaking rather loudly for an attempt at whispering, “What if some big shot Mage thinks that’s grounds for us to be offed.”

“The Mage’s Association bought the three tickets, and considering Saber looks relatively modern said theoretical ‘big shot’ most likely won’t care.”

“Is it all the red?” Saber spoke, gesturing to his shirt and the details on his jacket “I could get something else if you really want me to.”

“No,” Ziggy sighed, “It’s fine, I get the importance of personal branding, let’s just forget about my paranoia.” He then downed a good portion of his beer.  
—  
The smell of blood hit the woman’s nostrils first as she came to, then the realization she was just barely off the ground, chained by her arms. She tried to scream but her mouth was gagged. They had taken her in, taught her new beliefs, renamed her Vypra and now all but her and one other member of the Church of Bansheera were dead. At least as far as the young woman could tell, the robed corpses around the room were them. Her gaze moves to the once leader of this cult, Father Jinxer, he’d used some of the blood from the others to create something on the ground,Vypra couldn’t see it properly. Then came the incantation, she knew it, read it among his things once. The room filled with light, a part of what he said echoed in her mind

Yet, though serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness.  
I am he who command these chaos

As the light subsided, Father Jinxer was almost cackling with glee, and what look led to be a young man in some odd bodysuit sat in the circle with what was presumably his helmet sat beside him, the V shaped visor facing Vypra, he was looking around confused before his eyes settled an the cult leader. Jinxer approached “Ah, welcome to the world, my Berserker, look I’ve even brought you a present to satiate your bloodlust.”

Jinxer pointed at the woman, and Vypra started to thrash and kick in panic, the Servant rose walking toward her. Berserker gripped the cuffs that held her up, and broke them by just squeezing his hand. As Vypra removes the gag, a pained sounding voice echoes in her mind “Are you ...my Master?”

She got sight of the back of her own hand. “Yes.”

“Berserker!” Jinxer screeched, “Just kill her and be done wi-“ The Servant's hand was suddenly on Jinxer’s throat, tight, but not crushing it. No, the look in Berserker’s eyes said he felt that choking was too easy a death for the cult leader. He placed his free hand on Jinxer’s stomach, he looked back at Vypra, who nodded her approval, and then Berserker proceeded to disembowel the cult leader, with an almost glee.  
—  
Deep within the woods, Clare nearly collapsed after completing the summoning, it was more than a little embarrassing to have her Servant tending to her already. She looked to Caster, he was wearing some kind of modernized cloak and green vest getup, though that smile he flashed when he noticed her looking was frustrating. “Ya’ finally willin’ to stand, mate? Or able to, whatevah.”

“At least address me with some respect.”

“If ya stay awake for more’n two seconds, maybe”  
—  
Lothor sat comfortably, though kept checking his watch, at least the penthouse suite of this hotel was decent, for a minor nowhere town anyway. “She better get here soon, it shouldn’t take that long to finish the ritual.”

“And yet here we are.” Rider said, stood in the corner, something about not wanting anyone coming up behind him, which Lothor rolled his eyes at.

Just as they finished speaking a rather flamboyantly dressed woman damn near kicked the door off its hinges, posing with a flourish. “Never fear, Divatox is here!” She then laughed “Always wanted to do that.”

Rider groaned at that display, getting a glare from her, Lothor just stood. Clearly he was trying to exude authority and intimidation, Divatox was an associate he often had trouble handling. “Yes you are, but why don’t I sense a Servant with you?”

“Well, he’d be a pretty crap Assassin if you could.” As if rehearsed and on cue, the Assassin Servant appeared directly in front of Rider, to which the Rider Servant jumped.

“He’s got presence concealment, he wasn’t even actually dematerialized there, just invisible. To both the naked and mystical eye.” Divatox gave the biggest shit eating grin of her life, as Assassin turned and walked away from Rider. “No, non-armoured form though.”

“I can explain that for myself Master” The Assassin spoke, his armour was heavier than one would expect of his class, bulky or not though his abilities were the point. And Lothor was able to read that Divatox was showing off.

“I know, but let me have my fun Assassin, and Lothor, remember our deal. I want a lot if I’m supposed to go through with it.” All Divatox wanted was power and wealth, she didn’t need to win, Lothor got her to agree to give up if they were the last two. Though would any good self-respecting criminal not plan to double cross the man that hired her? Of course not. She’d make use of Assassins skills later though, and started walking out, waving a condescending good-bye as her Servant disappeared once more.  
—  
K walks steadily across the pavement of the Angel Grove airport’s runway, moving toward the vehicle rental building. Looking to her left, Saber easily kept pace with the young woman, however Ziggy had slept the entirety of the flight, and was stumbling along a distance. The missive she had received upon arrival mentioned that according to the Mage’s Association spies and familiars all but Archer were active, almost all of those registered, some even giving over what class their Servants are. “You mentioned you had the Riding ability, yes Saber?”

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for there already being a Rider servant, I’d most likely have been summoned as one.” He had been thinking that it was odd that the first Servant summoned for the war was a Rider Servant, not even a great knight class, Lothor was supposed to be from a pretty significant family “So, why are they considering Berserker officially part of this if it’s Master won’t even show to the church?”

“Simply put… The Mage’s Association is nervous, they were expecting this ‘Father Jinxer’ to be the summoner, not Berserker’s first kill. Despicable tactic to allow it, but from what I gathered, Jinxer was an arrogant moron and could be easily taken out. This woman is an unknown.” Then there was a slight groan from K “Plus Berserker still needs to be taken out for me to win this.”  
—  
A few hours later, Archer had just opened her eyes to the empty warehouse surroundings, introduced herself proper. She gave a look of absolute confusion at her new Master’s first order. “Why does it matter whether I use your real name? Doesn’t exactly have the impact or relevance of my true name?”

“That is an order, under no circumstances will you utter my name, you will only refer to me by codename, Archer.” The man stepped circling around her, assessing her. The woman’s outfit looked, for lack of a better term, like fashionable dystopian rebel wear. She rolled her eyes as he moved around.

“I’m a pretty hard nut to crack, but who says I won’t just blab on my deathbed if I lose?”

“You make a good point…” His hand started to glow red

“What the hell, Master? You’re not seriously going to waste one of those on this, I was joking!”

“By this, the power of my Command Seal, Archer you will only ever be able to refer to me as… Zordon.”


	3. Rumble In The Club

Almost immediately as they situated themselves in the rented house, K began to lay out the information she had on a desk, Ziggy slipping a page out of a briefcase he promptly re-locked afterward and placed it before her. “Not that you were asking, but I happened to get some extra information on what Lothor owns in the city.”

“I wasn’t asking because Lothor is already a known issue, we have zero information on Caster, Archer, Assassin and Berserker, and their respective Masters at that.” Not that their information on Lancer’s Master was more than known factors of the Repulsa family. She did add Ziggy’s list to her pile, eyeing the briefcase for a second before Ziggy places himself in her view. “Fine, I won’t pry.”

Saber finished getting an assessment of the surroundings, reappearing in the room with them. “Not the best spot, but this will do, pretty sure Rider’s basically broadcasting his location to everyone.”

“They’re taunting all of us,” K commented “Lothor knows that no one is going to make their move in the afternoon, unless his Master has no hold on Berserker at all.”

That was always a possibility but it seemed unlikely to K, the cult member that controlled Berserker had to be strong in her own right, which was worrisome. A Berserker Servant is inherently dangerous, taking out the Master would be a better option if it was likely she was weak. Thoughts for another time, K’s glance moved over Saber and Ziggy, then back to focus on the Servant. “Multiple participants will be drawn out come nightfall, Lothors taunts will not remain unanswered, we’re going too. I would prefer some idea of what we are up against.”

Saber smirked “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

And so the team waited for the sun to set…

Once night has fallen, K stands seemingly alone atop a building across from where Rider was. Saber’s voice almost echoed in her head, remaining dematerialized at the moment. “I’m not going to lie, I really want first swing at Rider. I know it’s not a great plan but this is just so cocky of him and his Master.”

“And your desire to punish him for his cockiness isn’t even real, Saber.” K replied “I am not good with people, but even I can hear it in your voice, you simply want to prove you’re his better because of this. Not karma, just your own ego. Stop me if I’m off-base here.”

“Always quick to remind me that you're the smart one.” There was a chuckle to his tone now. “So, explain the full plan on why we sent Ziggy to get in normally?”

“Lothor has situated himself in a club, presumably one of the locations Mr.Grover had gathered on his list, and Mr.Grover’s not a Master. He can get the lay of the land, combined with his teleportation magic, he can both escape or arm himself if things turn south. Such as a Servants inevitable arrival.”

“Right then,” Saber would have nodded had he been corporeal at that time. “And we’re waiting for the others to show up, still, bugs me to just wait.”

“Well if you are really so concerned, someone is lurking at the clubs fire exit as we speak.” K reached for a pair of binoculars she’d brought to see if she could confirm “A young woman, doesn’t match the description of Berserkers Master though.”

Clare was mentally preparing herself, her Servant was ready to materialize, bursting open the door would get the randoms out when the alarm was off. But that meant Rider would be on alerts and whoever else was waiting would make their move. “Caster, now!”

“You got it!” The Servant appeared, and with barely motion of his wrist, magically tore the door off its hinges. The alarm rang through the building, a hired gun that was stuck in the line teleports himself into a bathroom in the panic, and as the majority of people funnel out the main doors Clare enters.

Across the street K groans, and tells Saber to go to the roof and await her signal. In a rather fancy car down the street, another woman looks to her passenger. “We might have only a few minutes Lancer, go!” 

The teen nodding and disappearing to reappear within the club, as Caster and Clare make their way across the dance floor.”I hope I am not interrupting a private event.”

To Lancer that sounded cool at least.

Assassin remains out of sight, to view the events about to unfold, as per Divatox’s orders.

Back on the roof, Saber wasn’t supposed to intervene yet, not until he knew K was inside. But that’s when he felt Rider was near, too near. Saber only had enough time to turn around before he was slammed hard into and through the roof, landing roughly on the dance floor below. _ Must’ve been Rider’s Noble Phantasm, some kind of dirt bike though? _He thought to himself, picking himself up off the ground, as Rider landed in front of the group within

“Now then,” Rider grinned “Who wants to go first?”

Lancer launches into an attack, summoning the blue polearm to his hand, and swinging one of blades edges at the other Servant. Only for Rider swing his own weapon, another lance, to block the strike. A small shockwave results from the collision, kicking up debris around them, Lancer jumping back from Rider, the younger looking Servant speaks “Interesting, a weapon to match my Power Lance, quite impressive. A pseudo-Noble Phantasm, or perhaps just a secondary one?”

“Well I won’t answer that, but let’s just say, I could have been summoned under a few different Classes, and my Master got me at my best!” He then launches himself toward Saber, only to be blocked as a pillar of stone erupts from the ground between them.

“Sorry about that, mate, but well I want a’ piece of you first.” Caster speaks, while shoving his Master to get her to run, which she does. With a small incantation, the side of the pillar facing Rider explodes outward, sending stone shrapnel at the man. The Caster Servant having several spikes of stone shoot up, Rider smashing most, only two remained. One miss completely, the other managed to hit for a second, tearing at the Rider Servants flesh slightly.

K finally makes it to the building, pushing past the panicked crowd to use the same entrance as Caster’s Master, the sounds of Servant combat, while Ziggy emerges from his hiding place, signalling her as she enters the main portion of the club. He gestures to a mirrored glass segment overlooking the dance floor, the only part of the building that could be considered a second story. K nods and slips behind the barrier between the seating area and the dance floor, sneaking her way along she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and took out vial. As she moved, hearing and feeling Caster’s earth magic assault, she did her best to use the thick liquid with the vial to paint a sigil on her forearm.

Though thoughts ran through her head, they only had maybe a couple minutes yet, if Lothor was still here, before emergency personnel would arrive. And Caster was clearly holding back, he was using cheap magecraft at the moment, nothing impressive. Was that the magic wielding Servants plan all along, make the other Master’s deal with police? She took a second to look at the man in green. No, he couldn’t have accounted for Rider attacking Saber on the roof to make this look like anything more than very strongly done vandalism. She shook her head and her eyes scanned for Ziggy again, his hand popped up from behind the bar, and so she placed her hand on the door.

It exploded into the office, Ziggy teleporting a gun to his hand opened fire on the mirrored glass, and K came face-to-face with Lothor, who had already brought up a shielding spell. Dome surrounding him, he smirked “So you must be one of the other Masters, gotta say, love the entrance and the attempted shooting. Covering the bases, I respect that.”

Back on the floor, Saber got tired of waiting, jumping off some of the large juts of stone that now riddled the dance floor, he summoned his blade to swing it down at Rider. Who only blacked the attack seconds before it landed. The other Servant spoke to Saber, stumbling back slightly. “Strong but you’ve got to get a bit more creative.”

As the two locked themselves into a show of strength, sirens growing ever closer, as their weapons collided, shaking the building with excess energy causing the ruined electronics about to spark. Each blocking and parrying their moves, striker with more and more force, each throwing in punches and kicks to throw the other off.

Back on the Lothors office, the man himself chuckles, fixing his mask slightly. “Proper introductions, at least on my part, I get it if you want to keep quiet. I’m Lothor, future victor.”

“I go by K”

“Alright, K… A little simple but hey I can work with that, now let me make an-“ The man is cut off as a bolt of energy rips through the wall, going between the two and toward the fighting. There’s a mere second before those there realize what it is, Lancer and Caster disappearing just as it collided with the floor, exploding. Ziggy teleports away as the building is torn apart, the crowd outside screaming as it collapses. And K falls, heading straight for the ground, losing sight of Lothor as everything came down around her.

—

On a building across the city, Archer lowers her bow, looking back to her Master. “You realize chances are that didn’t take anyone out?”

“Yes, well, it sends a message anyway.”

—

K didn’t know how long she’d been out, but she came too long enough to realize there was an opening to the outside through the rubble, into the alley. Turning herself over, K almost screamed as pain shot through her arm. Looking at it, a large shard of glass was jammed deep into flesh, blood was coating her side. This was her favourite jacket, damn it. Wincing, she started to pull herself along, eventually Saber appears, helping her out. “That looks… Really bad.”

“I can heal it later, but we need to go now!”

As Saber basically drags her through the alley, Ziggy reappears. Saber shoves the bloodied young woman into his arms “Teleport her back to base!”

Ziggy is too startled to ask questions, doing so as Saber dematerializes. As they arrive at the house they were staying, K pulls away from the young man and bolts into the bathroom. Falling into the bathtub, K wrenches the shard out of her arm, tossing it away from her, and managing to land it in the sink. 

“That’s so deep…” Using the hand of her injured arm, she drew another sigil on the uninjured one with her own blood, then grasped the wounded arm, squeezing and activating a flesh mending spell.

It was excruciating, the young woman couldn’t help but scream, as much as she had tried not to. Muscle tissue sewing itself together, the skin squeezing to connect itself back together, her nerves were on fire. But in the end, the spell was not in vain, though it left a rather jagged twisted scar on her forearm. Not that K cared particularly. It was still better than dead.

She looked over to the door, exhausted from the ordeal, Ziggy and Saber both stood there now. “One of you get me my bag, I need to clean myself up.”

Ziggy rolled his eyes “Real sense of priorities, huh?”

Saber just chuckles. “Hey, it proves she’s fine at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so combat is not my strongest area for writing, as you can see, hoping I can improve with the practice this series should give me


End file.
